The Blind Date
by WWTGGD
Summary: "...I'm not going on a blind date with some random guy." I said with an eye roll. I refuse to do this." Genderswap!Brittany, Brettana
1. Chapter 1

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Santana POV-

"Just hear me out Santana!" Quinn said desperately following me around the kitchen like a kicked puppy.

"Quinn no. Im not going on a blind date with some random guy." I said with an eye roll. I refuse to do this.

"But he's not random! He's Sam's best friend!"

I started drying the dishes without responding to her.

"Look, ever since Puck left me ,I've been really sad and lonely for a long time. Then Sam comes along and he just sweeps me off my feet. Im honestly starting to fall for him and I think he's falling for me too. Whenever I see him I get butterflies and I feel warm and happy. We were supposed to go on a date this friday but his friend is moving here so he's showing him around. He-"

"Get to the point Quinn." I interrupted.

"If you go, then it will be a double date. If you don't go, one of two things will happen. Sam will either ignore me and be focused on Brett, or, He will ignore Brett and then he will hate me and what if Sam chooses Brett over me?"

"You're just making things up." I said walking into the living room with Quinn following closely behind.

"Santana please! I won't leave you alone with him, unless you want me to, and I've seen pictures of him and can I just say he is capital C cute." She said still trying to convince me. I sighed and looked over at her.

"Please" she mouthed.

"Describe him." I said laying on the couch and closing my eyes.

"Okay!" She said and I could practically see her smile.

"He's tall, muscular, has a good build, blond hair, and blue eyes." She said as I imagined him and I have to admit he did sound attractive.

"He sounds like a real lady killer." I teased.

"So will you do it?" She asked full of hope.

"What does he do for a living?" I asked not answering her question.

"He's a firefighter." She said with an eye brow wiggle. I smirked.

"So he's moving here?" I questioned

"Yea he used to live in Texas but he's moving here for his job." She said as I nodded.

"So can I text Sam that you'll do it?" She asked biting her lip in anticipation and hope.

"Fine I'll do it." I said caving. Suddenly, a deafening screech was heard throughout the apartment.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret it! I swear you're going to fall in love with him!" She said jumping over to me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Quinn wait." I said attempting to breathe. "Listen theres going to be rules."

"Okay." She said listening intently.

"Number one, Don't force me on him. If I want to then I will. Don't force it." I said firmly.

"Number Two, Don't leave me alone with me. He might spike my drink then chop me into pieces then feed me to his 60 cats. " I said half joking half serious.

"Okay is that it?" She asked as I nodded.

"Don't worry San! This is going to be great I promise! You might as well call me cupid Quinn!" She said practically skipping to her room.

What the hell did I just agree to?

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hey guys!_

_So this is a super short prolog so don't worry about that!_

_I really don't need to start writing a new story but oh well! _

_Follow me on Tumblr at wwtggd dot tumblr dot com and please review!_

_(:_


	2. Taxi's and Evans Diner

_Just FYI, Quinn and Santana share a big apartment in New York._

_Sorry but another small chapter :/_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Come on." I grumbled as the fourth taxi drove past me. I saw another taxi driving up and he sped right past me and to a man. I'm going to be late to lunch with Quinn and Sam if I don't get a taxi now.

"Hey Taxi!" I heard a man call walking up next to me. As soon as a man called, the taxi came flying to him. The man opened the cab door and looked over at me and my breath caught in my throat. Damn he was fine...and also super cute. What a glorious combination.

"Here you go mam." The man said holding the door open for me with a smile. I was surprised to say the least. That was really sweet of him.

"Thank you so much." I said with a grateful smile. "They wouldn't stop for me."

"Yea bunch of sexist pigs." He chuckled as I got in the car.

"Have a great day!" He said happily as he closed the door and I wondered if he was on something.

"Where to?" The driver grumbled.

"Evans diner." I said as he took off. I looked out the window behind me and I saw the man who helped me signaling for another taxi. I couldn't help but smile at his kindness. Not many men would do that. Well, without expecting an invite to go home with you. The whole ride there, I kept thinking of the man that helped me. His smile gave me butterflies. Something I haven't felt since high school.

"Thats going to be 10 bucks." the driver said popping my thought bubble. I got out some cash and I handed it to him. He grabbed it to firmly and he practically grabbed my whole hand. I almost upchucked at how disgustingly sweaty his hand off. I quickly got out of the smelly cab and went straight to the bathroom and washed my hands, all while thinking of the cutey I met on the curb. For some reason, I hoped I'd meet him again. I walked out of the bathroom and searched for Quinn. I saw her in our usual seat and walked over to her.

"What took you so long?" She asked taking a sip of her lemon water.

"None of the taxis would stop for me." I said annoyed and sliding into the booth.

"Welcome to Evans diner! Can I get you a drink to start out with?" a peppy girl in her teens asked me.

"Can I get a please?" I asked as she wrote it down.

"Can I interest you in any appetizers?" She asked.

"No thank you." I said smiling up at her.

"Okay then I'll be right back with your drink." She said walking off.

"How was work?" I asked eyeing the menu.

"Some clients can be really stupid." She said and I knew she rolled her eyes. Quinn was a pretty good lawyer. She has helped me out of a couple parking tickets.

"All the food here sucks." I said not looking up from the lunch. I looked up to see Quinn glaring at me from across the table. Her death glare was intensifying to a scary point. Quinn's boyfriend Sam owns this restaurant and a couple others in New York.

"Calm down Q I'm just kidding." I said almost breaking under her stare.

"I think I'm going to have the Quinn Lunch." Quinn said with a small blush.

"Surprise Surprise." I teased. Quinn made Sam a weird burger thing with "special sauce" that her mom used to make when she was little and Sam fell in love with it so he put it on his menu and named it after Quinn. Sam told us it's very popular. I don't understand that because I had it once and I almost vomited all over the table.

"Hey babe." I heard behind me as Quinn's face practically split in two.

"Hey Sam." She said as he slid into the booth next to her. He kissed her and I made gagging sounds.

"Oh hey Santana." he said with his fish lips turning up into a smile.

"Hello Trouty." I said and I could feel Quinn's glare at the nick name.

"Are you excited for this Friday?" Sam asked me as I groaned. I didn't want to remember the stupid blind date. Sam was about to say something before Quinn interrupted.

"She's just nervous about meeting Brett." Quinn said trying to cover up my bad attitude over the whole thing.

"You shouldn't be. He's a great guy." Sam said with a serious look on his face. When he said "great guy" I immediately remembered the man who helped me get a taxi.

"That's what I've heard." I mumbled buring my face in the menu.

"He's excited to meet you." Sam said and I put the menu down.

"Really?" I asked surprised. Most guys find me too "abrasive."

"Yea I told him all about you and he's really looking forward to it." Sam said as Quinn kissed his cheek and he blushed. I sighed at that. I have been feeling really lonely lately but I would never tell Quinn that. I secretly hope Brett is who they say he is.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_I'm really glad you guys are enjoying it so far!_

_Also, if you have a suggestion of something you want to see in future chapters please tell me, its really hepful._

_What do you think of the guy who helped Santana? ;)_

_What do you want Santana's job to be? I really want it to be something you haven't seen before._

_(EX- Not a Doctor, Nurse, Lawyer, Accountant)_


	3. The Date

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"So how do I look?" I asked walking into Quinn's bedroom, adjusting my bracelet.

"Don't you ever knock?" She asked facing away from me, texting on her phone. "Sam said that we'll meet them-oh...whoa! I think I'm gay now." Quinn said turning around and eyeing me up and down.

"Thanks Q."

Quinn suddenly got a crazy grin on her face.

"You're excited aren't you?" Quinn said running up to me and playfully poking me on the stomach.

"I am _not_ excited. I don't even want to go." I lied. In all honestly, I was actually really excited for this date. Ever since my Ex-Boyfriend Puck broke up with me four months ago, I've been feeling really lonely. I'm really hoping this Brett guy turns out to be as amazing for me as Quinn says he is.

"You totally are! Come on, you never dress this good for anyone."

"Quinn, I only look this good so I can dump whats his name and get somebody hot to take back with me." I said with a bitchy glare.

"Lies Lies Lies." Quinn sang nudging me out the door. "Now let's go meet your future husband!"

* * *

"When you meet him, I want you to play nice. Be polite, use manners, and watch your language. You don't want to scare Brett away." Quinn said putting on her lipstick in the cab.

"Then that's what I'm going to do." I said checking myself out in the mirror. Damn I looked hot. We pulled up to the restaurant and I prayed that no one could see the panic sweat under my boobs. Quinn reached into her purse and payed the driver.

There was a knock on the window.

"Baby!" Quinn said practically flying out of the car like Superman. I heard a kissing sound and I tried not to gag.

"Hey Brett! It's great to see you again. Santana's really excited to meet you. " Quinn said and I made a mental note to choke her to death when we get home. I got out of the car like a supermodel. I noticed Quinn and Sam making out like they haven't seen each other in twenty years. I looked to there right and that's when I saw him. Holy shit was he cute! He looked so shy and nervous. He reminded me of a child about to present something for Show and Tell.

"Brett, this is your date, Santana. Santana, this is your date Brett." Sam said putting his arm around Brett like an older brother.

"It's nice to meet you again." Brett said reaching foreword for a handshake. Again? When did we- oh holy shit he was the guy who hailed the taxi! How could I possibly not have noticed? Well, at least he's not a total stranger.

"Great to see you again too." I said shaking his hand. His warm hand immediately warmed mine.

"Alright. Let's get this thing started!" Sam said taking Quinn's hand as we walked into the restaurant.

"I hope you like Italian." Brett said as we walked side by side.

"I do. You can never go wrong with pasta." I joked.

"Agreed." he said with a cheeky smile. Sam opened the door for us and we walked in. Wow it smelt delicious in here.

"Welcome to Pestonis. How many?" The waitress said with a smile.

"Four please." Brett answered and she got our menus.

"Right this way." She said as we walked to our table. Quinn sat in on one side and I sat down next to her. Sam slid in on the other side so he was directly across from her and of course, Brett was across from me. Sam and Quinn immediately started gossiping or something so it was just me and Brett.

"So are you just now moving here?" I asked remembering Quinn saying he needed help unpacking.

"Oh yea. I moved here from Dallas, Texas. I was transferred here for my job." he said and I noticed he had a really handsome smile.

"What do you do?" I asked. Isn't he a cop or something?

"I'm a fire chief." He said and I nodded. "What do you do?"

"I'm a veterinarian." I said and he grinned.

"That's so cool! I love animals" He said really excited. I thought he was going to explode.

"Do you have any pets?" I asked. Hoping he wasn't a cat hoarder.

"No." He said and he seemed sad. "I used to have a cat but she passed away."

"Oh I'm sorry." I said sympathetically.

"It's okay. I really want to get a dog though." He said and I thought of all the adoptable dogs at the shelter.

"Welcome to Pestonis! My name is David and I'll be your server for the evening. What can I get you guys to drink?" He asked politely.

"Can I get the house wine?" I asked and he nodded.

"Dr. Pepper please." Brett asked and I couldn't help but smile shyly. An adult at a fancy restaurant getting a soda for dinner?

"Do you have any pets?" Brett asked as soon as the waiter left.

"No. Quinn doesn't like animals." I said looking to my right.

"Oh really?" Brett questioned.

"Yea, I've been trying to convince her to get a puppy with me but she's not budging." Sam said to us.

"We'll see." Quinn said with a shrug, trying to seem disinterested. She was actually going to surprise Sam with a golden retriever puppy for his birthday in a week. After we got our drinks, ordered our food, and ate dinner, Brett and Sam split the bill and we left.

"Santana I'm going to ride with Sam." Quinn said and I pretended to gag. Brett chuckled and Quinn glared at me.

"Okay meet you guys at home." I said as they walked away hand in hand. I bit my lip when I realized it was just Brett and I.

"Are you taking the taxi?" He asked and I nodded.

"Okay. I'll wait with you." He smiled as we waited for a cab. I was disappointed when one came very quickly.

"It was great meeting you." I said as we walked up to the cab and Brett opened the door for me.

"Hopefully I'll see you again?" He asked and I nodded with a blush.

"Goodnight Brett." I said as I got in the car.

"Night San." He said closing the door.

"Hey baby."

I cringed when I saw a pig of a man with missing teeth try to hit on me. He had this scary look to his eyes that made my skin crawl. It was dark outside and I was in a car all alone with a creepy man. He put his greasy hand on my knee and I suddenly felt very alarmed, like I was in danger.

"Yea you know what I'll just come with you." Someone said quickly as the door opened up. I was surprised when Brett got in the car with me and put on his seat belt. I was confused as to why he came with me but when I saw the cab driver gulp nervously and look foreword quickly, I realized exactly what he was doing.

"W-Where to?" The taxi driver asked as I told him where to go.

"Can you put on some music?" Brett asked and the driver quickly turned on the radio.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear and he nodded. I scooted a little closer so we were pressed together. He moved his arm up and I thought he was going to scoot away from mebut instead, he put his arm around my shoulder. We both looked at each other and blushed.

"Here we a-are." The driver said and before I could protest, Brett reached into his pocket and handed him some cash.

"Thanks buddy." He said to the driver and squeezed his shoulder in warning. We got out of the car and Brett walked me to the door. I was worried the driver would come back but I noticed Sams car in the driveway and I felt better.

"I had fun tonight." I said looking up at him.

"I did to. Maybe we could do this again? Without Sam and Quinn?" He asked and I felt butterflies.

"I'd like that. Could I have your number?" I asked.

"Oh of course" he said fumbling with his phone. We swapped numbers and put our phones away.

"Well, Goodnight San. Again." He smiled and I chuckled.

"Goodnight Brett." I said with a fond smile. He looked as if he was pondering something before he leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. We smiled at each other before I opened the door and closing it, but not before flashing him a flirty smile.

"Hey San! So how was your date?" Quinn asked as she picked out a piece of popcorn from Sams hair. I sighed happily and Quinn raised and eyebrow, also giving me a knowing look.

"I'll tell you later. Goodnight guys." I said practically floating to my bedroom. I put my pajamas on and fell asleep with a love sick smile on my face.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Hopefully the length of this chapter made up for the others!

Make sure you follow me on tumblr at wwtggd dot tumblr dot com

Also, what is your favorite halloween candy? Just wondering (:

Review!


End file.
